Abyss (Clockverse)
|-|Male Form= |-|Void Avatar= |-|True Form= Abyss is the Cosmic God who lives within the Empty, the void which exists outside and between Creation and is located in the EIN SOF. He is the embodiment of the Void coming into existence once the remnants of The Darkness’ power became The Empty. Abyss was born shortly after God started creating. Abyss is the most detached of the Cosmic Gods preferring to live and watch Creation from The Empty. Most of the time, Abyss is in a deep slumber with only his conscience watching Creation. History WIP Appearance Abyss is mostly characterized as a mass expanse of shadows that seem to be endless and expand in all directions. While in Heaven. Abyss manifested as a viscous black liquid. Abyss can also take the form of a shadow person when manifesting to Cassiel, Anael, and Adrian in The Empty as well as the form of a wolf that seems to be composed purely of shadows. In his corporeal human form, Abyss takes on the form of a young man with dark skin, jet black hair, and golden eyes. He possesses glyphs tattooed all over his body. Abyss wears a red bandana, a red, tattered waistcloth, black arm guards, and black pants. Alternatively, Abyss has a female form that he rarely uses. When manifesting a human form in Heaven, Abyss manifested to Castiel as a beautiful woman with white hair and crimson eyes as well as a black dress. Personality Abyss is wholly impersonal to the rest of Creation viewing it in a similar fashion as Life and Death, completely unimportant. He is extremely detached expressing very few emotions aside from sarcasm, anger, and annoyance. This is evidently seen when Gabriel visits him in the Empty and begs her to return to Creation. The only beings who can fully describe him in full are The Primordials, Eternity, and Infinity. Infinity describes him as a nigh-emotionless emo whose only purpose is "to take millennia-long naps.” Eternity sees him as a very close friend often engaging in amicable conversations during the Gathering. Despite this Abyss is capable of showing compassion and attachment as seen with his daughter. Unlike Infinity or even Eternity, Abyss never leaves his domain of The Empty. He always seems to be there only ever leaving for official business and even then he only goes to A"K. The only recorded instance of Abyss ever leaving The Empty to visit the Physical and Spiritual Realms was when Abyss went to Heaven to retrieve the soul of a Nephilim long ago shortly after the end of the reign of King Solomon and Queen Sheba. Abyss is shown to be a very staunch upholder of the Natural Order often going to great lengths to put it back together as seen when Abyss invaded Heaven to retrieve the Nephilim, Sheba after she had died. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Weight: Variable Height: Variable Likes: Sleeping Dislikes: Being woken up Eye Color: Varies Hair Color: Varies Hobbies: Sleeping Martial Status: Single Status: Inactive (Asleep) Themes: *Abyss's Theme Combat Statistics Tier: High 1-B Name: Abyss, The Void, The Shadow, The Blackest Night That Swallows Even Stars, Darkness, The Nameless Mist, The Gatekeeper Origin: Until the Clock Strikes Twelve Gender: Male Age: As Old as Creation Classification: Cosmic Entity, Cosmic God, Embodiment of the Void, Shard of the Darkness Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5, and 9), Regeneration (High-Godly), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Is only a lesser aspect and embodiment of the Nothingness and Darkness in Creation.), Transduality (Type 2), Non-Corporeal, Dream Walking, Teleportation, Apporting, Supernatural Perception, Enhanced Senses, Supernatural Concealment, Acausality (Type 5; Exists outside of Creation itself. Interaction with Abyss is nearly impossible.), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Telepathy, Empathy, True Flight, Shapeshifting, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1; Embodies the concept of the Void and Nothingness), Large Size (Type 10), Dimensionless Existence (Type 1), Chaotic Form, Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Nonexistent Physiology, Darkness Manipulation (As the embodiment of the Void, Abyss’ power over Darkness is surpassed by only Lucifer and the Darkness herself.), Telekinesis, Nothingness Manipulation (As the embodiment of the Void, Abyss’ power over Nothing and Nonexistence is only surpassed by the Darkness herself. He is able to freely manipulate nothing to his will to the point where he can easily destroy whole portions of universes and even erase someone from existence.), Black Hole Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Elemental Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Creation (Abyss can create nearly anything from universes to even living beings. Abyss created his agents, Shades, and a race known as the Demiurgic Deities, beings on par with the Elder Deities and the Phantasmal Deities.), Avatar Creation (Abyss rarely leaves the Empty and prefers to interact and observe Creation through the use of Avatars.), Chaos Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Portal Creation, Weather Manipulation, Power Nullification (For lesser beings), Blessing (Granted his champion, Louise, his blessing), Soul Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Dual Blades Wielder, Godly Magic, Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Resistance to Reality Warping, Fate Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and Elemental Manipulation, Omnipresence (Within the Empty, Nigh-Omnipresent outside), Cosmic Awareness Attack Potency: High Hyperverse Level (Abyss is seen as the equal of Eternity and Infinity but has been stated by Emrakozi to be stronger. Emrakozi refers to him has its only equal. He is referred to by Cognition as capable of swallowing Creation. His presence was felt across all realms even in Hyperspace. Was able to casually tear massive rifts within the continuity of Halgenkia, Louise’s universe creating a dimensional bubble of endless alternate possibilities for the realm. Was able to briefly hold off a Word Empowered Metatron, who is stated by Eternity, to be beyond the power of the Cosmic Gods. Exists within the EIN SOF, a realm beyond even A"K.) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent (Exists in the gaps between Creation.) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal Durability: High Hyperverse Level Stamina: Infinite Range: High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: *Abyss's Blades: They are a pair of two serrated falchions that Abyss uses in combat. Intelligence: Immensely High, possibly Lower Nigh-Omniscient (Was aware of the First Curse's true purpose. Possesses more knowledge of Creation than even Cognition and Eternity, the latter who is capable of viewing all timelines at once. Despite this, he does not know what simple mortal pleasures or concepts are. Wasn’t even aware that he had a cult dedicated to him across Creation.) Weaknesses: *Other Cosmic Gods/Beings of similar or greater power *The Primordial Entities Key: Abyss Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:True Neutral Category:Lazy Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Transdual Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Empathy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Concept Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Beyond Dimensional Characters Category:Madness Users Category:Nonexistents Category:Darkness Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Void Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Anti-Matter Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Physics Users Category:Creation Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Portal Users Category:Weather Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Cosmic Awareness Users